Our Infinity & Symmetry
by Maniac Tenshi Makenshi
Summary: 100 memories to make and only one person I want the memories to always include. This is our forever, this is our perfection. This is our love; our infinity and symmetry.
1. Summer Love

**Our Infinity & Symmetry**

-x-x-x-x-

**A/n:** I'm doing the _Lover100_ challenge on LiveJournal. I believe most if not all will be drabbles. Please check my profile and tumblr for info on other stuff like _Clandestine _and lemon fics. Female Crona as usual; check my profile for why.

**Rating: **General Audiences/Teen+  
**Genre: **Romance/Friendship

**Prompt:** Table-B .041 Summer Love

**Disclaimer: **The owner of _Soul Eater _is Atsushi Ōkubo. _Our Infinity & Symmetry_ belongs to me. I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun.

-x-x-x-x-

Crystals of sunlight sparkled on the edges of the clear glass Crona held as she sat beside Kid on his large back porch. The warm breeze of July threaded through their hairs which tickled their pale faces. It was a bit more annoying to the perfectionist Kid than to Crona, who was accustomed to her choppy strands touching her face, but both could agree it felt refreshing.

"Your backyard is really big and nice." Crona complimented as her pale blue eyes wandered, observing how the solid green grass danced with the wind and how the two symmetrically placed trees accented by stones shadowed a large part of the area.

"I suppose it is, though I'm usually too busy to sit out here like this."

The pinkette took a sip of her ice water before setting it down on the glazed wood and crawling over to Kid. The young Shinigami glanced over and noted how nicely her white capris hugged her curves; even the way her black shirt clung and sagged at certain points on her figure was rather cute in his opinion. Similarly, she liked how comfortable he looked in his tan shorts and white Polo shirt. Noticing her checking him out, he smirked and raised a hand to stroke her hair affectionately. A tingle ran throughout her body at his action, and she nuzzled into his hand with a soft blush.

"Kiddo…" Her warm breath hit his wrist.

"Yes?" He continued to stare out at the swaying greenery.

"…I love you…" she quietly confessed.

The young man scooted closer to his companion and wrapped her small body in his arm, listening to the wordless sound of wind flowing through leaves. He leaned nearer and kissed her head. "I love you, too."

A sigh of content left her as she snuggled into his comfortable hold and continued to look out at the yard with him. "This makes me really happy…to sit here with you. Just like this." she admitted quietly with a smile. Rubbing her exposed arm, Kid replied, "It's really nice, I agree."

"…wanna go lay in the grass?" she ventured, looking at him expectantly. His initial inclination was to reject the proposal as it might make them dirty and sweatier without the shade of his porch awning, but he felt he could allow that.

The rubbery grass tickled Crona's feet more than the wind, and she giggled freely, which made Kid quirk his eyebrow in a bit of curiosity. She only laughed so carelessly when absolutely comfortable, and he took pleasure in the fact he could bring that side out of her. He wove their fingers together and kissed her ear, causing her to gasp so softly it was hard to catch, but she smiled at him.

The two lain in the shade of the large trees, leaving their feet exposed to the sun's caressing rays. Typically Nevadan summer days were unbearably hot, but today was a pleasing exception that they had taken advantage of. Crona turned on one side and hugged her boyfriend, kissing his shoulder. In response he gently tugged the back of her head by the hair and pressed his lips to hers, receiving a soft moan of approval. "Hey! Lunch is ready! Hurry up, you perverts!" Liz's voice shouted from the back doorway.

"I-I'm not a pervert!" Crona rushed in a fluster at the teasing accusation, and Kid rolled his eyes. "Come on." Hand in hand the pair made their leisurely walk back to the house where food and friends awaited them.

**Reviews are appreciated for the creative mind~ (Small error in grammar fixed. Thanks Liz anon.)**


	2. Picture

**Our Infinity & Symmetry**

-x-x-x-x-

**A/n:** Took a long while due to moving (again) and school starting (again, but for the last time until college). Right now my heart is overflowing with the need for KidCrona and love so here we go! Do enjoy dear readers.

**Prompt:** Table-B .095 Picture

**Disclaimer: **The owner of _Soul Eater _is Atsushi Ōkubo. _Our Infinity & Symmetry_ belongs to me. I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun.

**Beta reader: **_**Ms. Issippi**_

-x-x-x-x-

A dance – a birthday – a wedding – a first date – a house-warming party – a friend – a love; all of these things Crona could see living inside her photo album, forever occurring. It made her smile, particularly the picture of Kid freaking out while wearing the lacey pinstripe apron he'd bought for her. His simple black apron had been damaged thanks to Liz in a laundry mishap involving bleach. _"Bleach WHITENS things, Liz!" _Crona could still remember his yelling, which made her sigh pleasantly. It was an amusing memory that she cherished.

Before her life in Death City, memories were something she has no use for; they only burdened and hurt. Here, in this album, she knew her life had meaning; that there were feelings beyond those that pained her. A giggle left her as she remembered happy times, which drew her observant husband's attention.

Kid set down the box within his arms and strode over to the pinkette. "What is it?" he asked with a glance down at the album in Crona's lap with a hand placed on her petite shoulder. She smiled at him, happy and warm, and pointed at a picture of what had been them dancing "perfectly" until a certain ninja assassin stepped in. "Oh. Yes. That." Kid commented in acknowledgement with a dull stare, remembering how Black Star had interrupted their romantic moment. But there wasn't any anger in the two caused by the memory as they thought of how it had felt.

"_Dance with me." He took her hand; she blushed at the warmth of his touch and stare. His hands rested on her waist just above her backside (she almost wished he'd move lower, just for a bold moment). Their lips grazed and softly pressed, and their bodies swayed together. It was one of the best moments in their lives, simply because it was pure and happy and all they thought of mattering as they did so. Music moved them body and soul, warmth and love resonated, and they had nothing to stress them in the troublesome world. _

_Then it was over, ruined by the spastic Black Star bothering them with loud statements about the pair's relationship._

Kid smirked before kissing Crona's ear chastely. Warmth shuddered through her, making her smile more. "Your first birthday party was pretty good, wasn't it? He asked, pointing to a picture of Crona, eyes aglow, as she had just been brought a double decker cake Kid had made himself after three prior days of perfectionist labor. "It was perfect." she asserted, kissing him to express her sincerity. The Reaper's eyes closed as he pressed back, earning a content moan from his new wife.

After a minute or so of the young couple kissing softly, they returned focus to the pictures. "Our wedding seems like yesterday." she muttered before adding in a stutter, "I-I mean, I know it was only a month ago, but it feels like we're still dating. Everything has happened really fast…"

"Sometimes good things feel like that. They can be overwhelming. Are you okay?" He caressed her shoulder to soothe. "Yes, very. Don't worry." She rubbed his hand with her own.

"You looked gorgeous in your wedding dress, especially at night." The husky edge to her lover's words wasn't lost on Crona as her face reddened.

"I don't see how you noticed when it wasn't on me for long…" she mumbled in slight embarrassment.

Kid chuckled, a sweet and hearty sound to his dearest's ears. "Of course I noticed." The truth showed in his golden eyes as he recalled the figure of his wife as she glanced at him shyly from over her shoulder on their wedding night.

And just as it was coming to the young man's favorite part, Crona's warning voice calling his name broke the fantasy. "What?" he responded innocently. She stared at him knowingly, and Kid sheepishly leaned away until her stare softened.

Looking back to the photos, she pressed her lips softly together as happiness overwhelmed her at the memory a picture sparked. Their first date was at a restaurant in another city of Nevada, and Kid had been his typically serious and perfectionist self; holding out chairs, aligning tableware, ordering food (too expensive in her opinion) and making certain it was cooked to their standards exactly. Now it was almost funny to Crona as she could pick apart the scenario and see how nervous he really was.

Certainly Kid's most obvious moment of anxiety was when he'd forgotten to open Crona's door as they left and took the driver's seat as his date stared a little awkwardly from the passenger window. It took her trying to sit in the back for him to realize her door was locked. He had sprung out of the glossy black vehicle with wide eyes and gave her the most apologetically embarrassed look she'd ever witnessed contort his features.

Her laugh caught him by surprise, and she simply pointed to the picture taken by Liz of the two dressed to leave for the date, Crona clinging to Kid's arm and cowering behind his shoulder as much as she could without letting go. Kid smiled at his wife gently, enjoying the sight of her laughing and recalling how nervous yet elated she'd made him feel that day.

His attention only left her to examine a picture of her sitting on the counter of their new apartment as she was surrounded by the girls of their group. He remembered the party they had hosted here in celebration of getting their own place together, leaving Liz and Patty with the manor (though Kid, and even Crona, had rooms there that they slept in often).

Kid pecked Crona's cheek affectionately before she gently shut the album. "I'm happy…" she said with another smile. "So happy that despite everything, I get to be with you." She nuzzled his jaw and leaned against him comfortably. Arms cradling her, the ebony-haired male returned her smile and pressed his forehead to hers, a sign of trust and love. "I'm happy, too." The Shinigami replied softly. "You became one of the truest friends I've ever known and then much more." He shamelessly nuzzled her ear as she blushed beat-red at his loving sincerity. Another picturesque moment.


	3. First Meeting

**Our Infinity & Symmetry**

-x-x-x-x-

**A/n:** I'm on a roll! I hope this isn't stopping soon.

Thank you for reading, and thank you specifically _CrazyAnime3_ and _**KuriSari**_ for the nice reviews. :3

This fic does contain **light spoilers** if you aren't up to date with the manga.

**Prompt:** Table-B .006 First Meeting

**Disclaimer: **The owner of _Soul Eater _is Atsushi Ōkubo. _Our Infinity & Symmetry_ belongs to me. I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun.

-x-x-x-x-

When they first met, it wasn't exactly pleasant. They didn't even exchange names. Their conversation (if it could be considered one as Kid was the main speaker) consisted of lecturing and objective views. That brief time, nearly 30 minutes exactly, they fought. Their first meeting wasn't…_preferable. _So Death the Kid decided to give a fresh introduction.

It took some time after Crona was added to the group of his friends. He wasn't angry, not really. He just didn't know what to make of it. Even Soul had forgiven Crona for nearly killing him upon their initial meeting. The nervous, blue-eyed Meister was apparently terrible at introductions.

Taking it upon himself to make amends with the person he didn't seem to understand, Kid suggested a party at Death Manor for all to attend and enjoy a tensionless atmosphere. When he placed his hand on the wallflower's boney shoulder, he felt a surge of reluctance, but he wasn't a rude person (just blunt at times). It was just different, comforting someone he'd battled. Then again, that's how his friendship with Black Star and Soul began, with fighting.

"Take your time. Join our group at your own pace. No one's going anywhere." He offered a simple friendly smile. For a moment, his insides twinged. He wasn't a stranger to loneliness, though he handled such things much better than most with the mindset that all he needed was to tilt the world into a natural equilibrium by protecting the innocent from madness. Such is the life of a Shinigami, he presumed. Still, he felt a rare pity for Crona.

Their meeting at the party, a more casual and pleasant one, was acceptable. Even with Black Star's sudden intrusion it was satisfying.

Time, however, changes things; like people and their minds. Crona's decent into madness had left a bitter taste in Kid's mouth. It was obviously hardest on Maka as the Scythe Meister had to bear the pain of fighting for a loved one with no intention to be saved. Kid didn't personally know such an experience, but understood as much as he could. The tears in his friend's green eyes, the betrayal glazed over determined care, gave him all he needed to know.

The Shinigami could respect Maka's reckless determination to save her friend. Even _he _had needed saving from madness when Noah had captured him, and he'd been too out of sorts to ask for help when it finally arrived. It took practically all of his friends to bring him back to normal, particularly Black Star. However, Crona's "normal" wasn't stable, and she'd managed to evade Black Star during their fight courtesy of her Snake Witch mother.

She was out of control.

Yet, after the monstrous battle of madness aside madness colliding on the moon, the friends were all together in one piece. The young Shinigami hadn't expected it, but it was all he would ask for.

Months passed and things seemed much calmer. Not many missions had cluttered Kid's schedule as it seemed the Battle on the Moon had scared lower level villains into hiding. Today he busied himself with an errand; aiding his father with the school after class hours. Here in the empty halls of Shibusen he found Crona wandering. She seemed surprisingly happier, at peace with herself and the world.

It hadn't been that long since they'd last spoken, but now that Kid had the chance to think on it, he'd never really spoken to the Makenshi alone. The young man strode up to the quiet pinkette and greeted with a polite "Hello." Her clear gray-blue eyes watched him without malice or fear, merely neutral and a tad curious as to what the always focused boy had to say. "How're you doing?" Her eyes widened a bit, Kid noticed. _'Is it really so strange for me to ask that?' _

To Crona, his friendly concern was foreign. She felt comfortable enough claiming him as a friend, but the two weren't particularly close. "I'm alright. Just…" She looked away in a pause, searching for the best word. "bored."

Kid nodded. "Nothing much has been going on around here. That being said, do you want to help me organize the assignment board?" Not too hesitantly, Crona agreed.

He showed her how he wanted it arranged and what needed to be corrected, and Crona wondered if he remembered the time he explained its use and system to her. Though she doubted it came to his mind, the Makenshi felt rather content and placed the boards as he instructed. It feels nice to help, she thought.

"By the way," the amber-eyed Meister began, waiting for Crona's attention to fall back on him as they worked. "I've never properly introduced myself to you, all this time." Crona looked at him innocently and patiently to continue. "I'm Death the Kid. It's nice to meet you." Kid smiled that simple friendly smile from before with an outstretched hand, and Crona felt as if he was more relaxed this time.

Stumbling in her mind on how she should react, she managed, "I-I'm-… I'm Crona." There was a light red hue to her pale cheeks. "Oh, um, n-nice to meet you, too. Kid." The two had paused from placing boards and stared at one another, as if really seeing for the first time. It took her a minute, but Crona realized she'd been smiling. Then they were organizing again, side by side in comfortable speechlessness. Both had felt a warmness at the small exchange; happiness, simple happiness at a random and simple gesture of friendship. Kid smiled to himself, feeling accomplished, and Crona sighed softly in a happy sort of relief. Sometimes first meetings take a few attempts to get right.


End file.
